


a scattering of sunlight

by Rai99



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adorable Monkey D. Luffy, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Luffy doing his job, Luffy is a sweetheart, Nami is sad, To An Extent, kind of, protect Nami's smile, robin is a good friend, soft, surprising isn't it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rai99/pseuds/Rai99
Summary: Nami is sad.Luffy doesn't like that.(set post-timeskip)





	a scattering of sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first LuNa work in this site. This drabble happened in the spur of the moment and it's not exactly my best work. I'm not too sure if I got the characters correct so I apologize beforehand if they seem a bit OOC. I haven't edited it yet so it might be a little sloppy. I'm sorry. LuNa is my OTP <3 Please enjoy!

* * *

It’s one of those days. One of those days when Nami wakes up with a myriad of tears running down her face, screams and screeches ringing in her head and sobs on the tip of her tongue aching to be set free as her heart pounds worse than drums in her chest.

It is one of those days when the sheer terror of losing her friends and family – or what’s left of it, counting Nojiko and Genzo but she’s thankful regardless – haunts her in the form of nightmares.

Robin hands her a glass of water wordlessly, sapphire eyes full of understanding and takes a seat on the orange head’s bed and Nami accepts the drink graciously, quenching her thirst and taking a moment to calm down.

To remind herself that it was all just a nightmare.

Not reality.

It’s hard, though, and quiet whimpers still leave her mouth as she rubs at her wet face. She feels a comforting hand rest on her crown and begin petting it softly, long fingers unwinding the knots of her bed hair and Nami’s never been so thankful for having a friend like Robin before.

“Save the thanks,” Robin says with a smile when the navigator peers up with fresh tears building up on the corners of her soft brown eyes. “We can’t have our navigator being all sad, now can we?”

And so Nami complies but pulls Robin into a tight embrace that has the older woman chuckling fondly before cradling the younger orange head gently, eyes trained out their window to where a certain red dot catches her eyes.

Robin’s smile is a mysterious, secretive little thing when Nami pulls back to look at the archaeologist.

 

The day goes by lazily with the usual happenings and what Nami means by that are the usual Luffy raiding Sanji’s fridge and inadvertently causing a mess of the freshly made lacquer kitchen, Zoro and Sanji getting into a fight for the umpteenth time, and the crew just being silly as always.

By sunset, she’s long since forgotten about her nightmare in the morning and is content with sitting on the stern of Sunny-go, relishing in the cool caress of the salty breeze.

No storms tonight, she concludes, watching the horizon with sharp eyes before she sighs and leans her head back with closed eyes.

Inhaling a deep breath, she opens them again and –

“Yo!”

–  promptly screams bloody murder at the sight of the straw-hat captain grinning widely as she scampers away in the midst of her jump scare.

“Luffy what the hell?!” she yells out shrilly, hand over her thumping heart as she glares and the raven head just grins even wider, throwing his head back and laughing as he flops down onto a seat on the stern.

“Don’t be so uptight Nami! It’s all good fun!” he replies back easily, beckoning her towards him and patting the seat beside him to her.

With a huff, the orange head slowly crawls back to her seat, muttering underneath her breath and sets her jaw in a scowl as she looks at the horizon again.

It’s quiet for a moment until there’s a light ruffle and Nami feels a light weight on the top of her head.

She blinks before putting her hands up and her fingers slide across the smooth edges of hand-woven straw.

Straw hat.

Luffy’s straw hat.

She turns to the raven head beside her, questions on the tip of her tongue however, they all cease when she notices how entranced he looks as he gazes at the sky, eyes doe-like and twinkling with a childish curiosity that has laughter bubbling on the base of her throat. With a half-exasperated and a half-contented sigh, the navigator drops her arms and reverts her gaze to the horizon again.

Hues of pastel red, pink and orange streak across the sky like paint scattering on an empty canvas and coupled with the glistening blue waves lapping gently around the ship, it is a magnificent feeling.

The navigator almost loses herself to the euphoria of the view, eyes already half-lidded with the fondest of smiles on her painted lips and the feeling of the hat resting on her crown striking a sense of familiarity in her heart she’s grown accustomed to for a long time and isn’t aware of the raven head beside her watching her with the faintest hints of a smile, eyes soft and pliant.

“Robin told me,” his voice is quiet.

That breaks the orange head from her stupor and she turns to him with wide eyes, a sudden hint of fear hidden behind the folds of chocolate in her pupils.

“O-oh,” is all she can manage then, head ducking and eyes downcast as they stare at her lap.

Luffy looks at the girl and feels a strange sort of sadness settling inside of him.

He never wants to see her sad.

“Why didn’t you tell me before, Nami?” he asks and the question tumbles out whiny and childish but that’s the thing.

He can’t understand why she would keep such a big secret from him.

“Is it because I won’t understand?” he continues, feeling anger and regret bubbling in the pit of his stomach.

Nami panics, eyes wide and mouth moving fast, “No Luffy it’s not – “

But Luffy continues, brain-to-mouth filter broken. “Is it ‘cause I’m all childish and stupid? Sure, I can’t think all that smartly like Sanji or Robin or you but, I’m not totally dumb you know. I get things, my head actually works,”

The orange head feels fear grip at her throat at the misunderstanding. “No no Luffy listen – “

Luffy’s frown is a broken little thing as he grips his ankles in his cross-legged position, eyes so sad and dull and whispers, “Can’t you trust me, Nami?”

It happens then.

Tears run down her cheeks like a waterfall and Nami sits there completely baffled until quiet sobs break out and she slumps forward into Luffy’s welcoming arms.

They both lose track of time as Nami sobs painfully, fingers gripping tightly onto the raven head’s shoulders and Luffy simply stays quiet, one hand splayed across her back and the other resting tenderly atop the straw-hat.

“I don’t want to lose you guys,” she chokes out, burying her face in the crevice of his tanned neck.

Luffy smiles into her hair.

“I don’t wanna lose you Luffy,” she whispers, setting her chin on his toned shoulder, eyes filled to the brim with unshed tears.

It’s a rare moment of vulnerability for the orange head but she doesn’t find herself caring in the slightest and instead burrows herself deeper into the confines of the captain’s arms, craving his warmth even more.

Maybe this is platonic.

Maybe this isn’t.

At that moment, Nami really doesn’t mind whichever it is.

“You worry too much, Nami,” Luffy laughs in her ear, toothy grin breaking out. He feels a swat on his shoulder and giggles and hears the orange head in his arms scoff.

“I got you,” he whispers, tightening his hold around her.

Nami hums in agreement, the last of her tears spilling as she smiles into his shoulder.

“I’ve always got you,”

And from then on, whenever Luffy casually slid his straw-hat over her head, Nami would smile the softest of smiles and grip the ends tightly, eyes watching the raven head lovingly.

Maybe this was love.

Nami realized she didn’t really mind.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it! It's not my best work, I know, and it could be better but for now, this is all I have. I might edit this later. I hope this wasn't too bad. I tried my best not to make them too OOC but again, I'm sorry if they are. I tried my best. Please share your thoughts!


End file.
